Where the story starts
by yellowmint4
Summary: One day a student goes crazy at school and threatens to hurt people. The school is now on lock down and Bella has a thing about cramped spaces. Who will calm her down?


**Bella POV **

_My name is Bella Swan, a junior in high school and I hate it. I live with my father Charlie in a small town called Forks, Washington. I'm just an average plain Jane with mud brown eyes and wavy brown hair. I'm quiet and shy and have only one great friend, Alice Brandon. I love her like a sister but I still don't talk to her a lot. She has 'popular friends' that I don't fit in with. Therefore, I just stay to myself most of the time. Then there are times when I spend the night over at Alice's and I get to stare at my obsession. _

_Well my story started on April 5, 2008._

I jumped out of my bed at the ring of my alarm clock and ended up hitting my head on a lamp over my head, I was reading last night.

"Damn it!"

I sat there for a bit, trying to wake up so more and start my morning route.

I take my shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, then go, and pick out what to wear for the day.

By the time I'm done I have about 20mins. Before I have to leave, so I cook breakfast and after clean up the house as much as I can before leaving the house.

Charlie was already gone when I left the house he usually was but I don't mind anymore. I arrived at the school just in time to hear the late bell buzzing. I grabbed my thing as fast as I could, jumped out my truck and ran towards my classroom. Upon opening the door every head in the room turned in my direction.

"Miss Swan, I'm very glad you could make it to class today." My teacher Mr. Nelson just stared at me while I stared back stupidly. "Well Miss Swan what's the excuse today?"

"I-I'm sorry I was having car trouble." I stuttered out.

"Fine Miss Swan go sit down so I can start my class but next time you'll need a pass from the office, is that understood?" Asked Mr. Nelson.

I nodded my head before going to take my sit, which had to be right in between the two most beautiful people in the world. On the left is Edward Cullen, who I have had a crush on since the ninth grade (that is when I moved to forks, Washington from phoenix, Arizona). With Edward's gorgeous auburn hair and beautiful green eyes, every girl and some guys are after him. Oh and he's Alice's bother so he does know I exist….I think?

Then to my right sits Emmett Cullen, the beast himself. He is beautiful too but not like Edward and plus he has a girlfriend. Her name is Rosalie Hale, she is one of those girls who makes you wonder what happened when you where being made. She looks like a total bitch but she's not. I met her once when I was over at Alice's for a sleepover. I was getting a glass of water when she walked in with Emmett.

"Oh, Hello I'm Rosalie" she said walking over to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said smiling up at her.

"Well Bella it was nice to meet you." She called out while being pulled away by Emmett, up to his room.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the bell. I ran out of the class as fast as I could without falling. 'Onto English' I thought.

The rest of the day was going by so slow that by lunch I just wanted to go home. It was my second to last class before the end of the day. I'm in biology and of course, Edward sits right next to me.

Well the teacher went on and on about how much he hated his ex wife, I dreamed about I life with Edward. We had a light blue house with a white picket fence and I had a wonderful rose garden in the back yard. I would be pulling the weeds while Edward and our two twin girls, Sarah after my grandma and Elisabeth after Edwards's grandma would be playing on their swing set. Edward would be pushing them higher and higher while they just laughed. That's when he would notice me looking on at their fun. He would then ran over to me, drop to his knees beside me. He would look me in the eyes before going slowly in to take my lips with his.

Someone slammed their hands right on my desk bringing me out of my wonderful daydream. Shocked I looked up in to my teachers very annoyed eyes.

"Are you even listening to me Miss Swan?"

"I'm very sorry," I said looking down.

"Just don't do it again Miss Swan I don't have this class just so people can go to sleep." He said before sighing and goes back to the front of the class again.

I heard a weird sound down the hall but before I could register what it was, someone was screaming over the loud speaker.

"LOCK DOWN, LOCK DOWN! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

The teacher ran to the door slammed it shut and locked it.

"Everyone on this side of the room" he said pointing to the left side of the door. "Sit on the floor and huddle, but do it very quietly." He said whispering.

I sat down in front of somebody but I don't know who I was too busy thinking of all the things that could happen, and who would want to shot up forks high school it don't make any sense to me but I don't know.

All of a sudden, everything went quiet. All I could hear was someone walking down the halls, and then pounding on the class door. I gasped in fear and then I jumped when I heard a gun going off on the door. I started to rock back and forth crying and thinking repeatedly, 'We're all going to die. I'm going to die."

I looked around at my classmates seeing a lot of crying and shaking. Then I looked over to my right and saw Jessica staring at me with fear, anger, shock and finally jealously in her eyes. I could understand everything but not the jealously. I looked down trying to figure why she would stare at me in jealously and that's when I noticed a pair of sculpted legs spread around me. I looked back every slow, looking up into a pair of beautiful green eyes. I grasped I was sitting in between Edward Cullen's legs with my back touching his chest. I started to move away when a loud gunshot made me jump closer to him. Edward wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear that it was all going to be all right. I froze looking over at him, and then relax into his arms. I took a deep breath trying to take in more of his sweet smelling cologne.

I heard a man yell out "Sir put down your gun," "Good, good now put your hands up and get on your knees" There was some running then a knock on the class.

"This is the Police, open up." It was Charlie's voice. Never in my life have I been happier to hear Charlie's voice. I got up and ran to the door. I messed with the lock for a couple of seconds before it finally unlocked. I throw open the door and greeted Charlie with a smile before I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. Someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned around to be knocked to the floor by Alice's little frame.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" she said looking me over.

"Alice I'm fine." I said with a chuckle.

"Bella you should sleep over for the rest of the week, Is that okay Charlie?" She looked up at him with her puppy dog look and he said, "I'm okay with it."

"Great! Then I will see you after school. Bye Bella, bye Charlie!" She said waving as she walked away. I turned back to the door of my class to get my things when I ran into a very hard chest. I looked up and of course, it's Edward.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you this week then Bella." He smiled a gorgeous crooked smile before walking away after his sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I hope you like this. Umm I'm not sure if I should continue this story, but I do know that if you click that little square button on the left side on this page and review I will be very happy! So please do and tell me what you think about my stories. =)….I feel sad my computer just told me I typed like a fourth grader…*sigh*.**


End file.
